Diosa Naturaleza
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Altair siempre había sido fiel a las cosas que consideraba importantes en su vida, el credo, su maestro, sus relaciones. Altair mantiene un amor prohibido y extraño para muchos escondido en un burdel, y no quiere que ese alguien se aleje de el jamas; pero Altair descubre que la fidelidad se rompe cuando se tiene algo tan hermoso frente a los ojos, una hermosura digna de una diosa.


Diosa Naturaleza

Calor, sudor, esfuerzo, cuerpo masculino fuerte bañado en su sudor y en la sangre de alguien más. Corría como el viento y sus pasos estaban ligeros, su rostro tapado por una capucha le permitía no segarse por el intenso sol.

– ¡_Hashsha-shin_! – gritaban sus perseguidores con sus espadas alzadas.

El hombre encapuchado subió a lo alto de una torre, vio con cuidado y rapidez la atalaya que se convertiría en su escape. Una flecha impacta contra su pierna y el gime. Escala más rápido hasta la sima y llega a ella mientras la adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo, mira hacia abajo, y en sus labios, donde porta una cicatriz, se forma una sonrisa.

Sus perseguidores llegan igual hasta la sima de la torre y solo pueden ver como el encapuchado salta. Los templarios fijan su mirada hacia abajo y solo ven a la gente del pueblo pasear por las calles de polvo, a los mercaderes vendiendo sus jarrones y a los guardias vigilando la entrada a Jerusalén. Los templarios dan un ultimo vistazo al panorama antes de marcharse murmurando majaderías, pero lo que no lograron divisar, fue una carretilla con paja a pocos metros de la atalaya. Y de esta sale ileso el encapuchado.

El hombre encapuchado camina, tranquilo. Observa la gran variedad de cosas que Jerusalén tiene; construcciones de mármol, jarrones finos, flores de colores colgadas en los balcones de las casas, mercaderes sonrientes, vigilantes custodiando las calles, hermosas gitanas y sobre todo, el hechizante olor a incienso proveniente de los hogares.

Esa era Jerusalén, tierra de asesinos.

El encapuchado continuó su trayecto hasta que subió nuevamente a los tejados, evitó a varios arqueros y vigilantes para no manchar de sangre su acero y luego vio a lo lejos su objetivo, un burdel. Entró y de inmediato el delicioso aroma a incienso penetró en sus fosas nasales.

Un escritorio, cojines y una pipa adornaban el burdel sencillamente, un hombre de un brazo escribía concentradamente en unas polvorientas páginas amarillas detrás de un escritorio.

– La paz sea contigo Malik – dijo la viva voz del encapuchado.

– Y contigo Altair – le respondió el hombre de un brazo.

Altair, conocido como nuestro hombre encapuchado, es un hombre fuerte, testarudo, serio y calculador. Es un asesino. Nació en Masyaf, lugar donde se albergan los asesinos; un credo de asesinos. La frase de ellos es "حياة بواسطة ال العقيدة, يموت بواسطة ال العقيدة" que significa "Vive por el credo, muere por el credo". Altair vestía con el traje del credo, siempre con su capucha puesta junto a una túnica blanca pureza, lleva un cinturón marrón donde carga sus cuchillos y su bien confiable espada. Sus labios, en ellos resalta una cicatriz de por vida hacha años atrás, sus ojos son dorados anaranjados, misteriosos y encantadores, su cabello es corto color castaño, la figura de su rostro y cuerpo lleno de músculos están bien formados. Altair es un semental de arabia apuesto.

Malik, hombre sin un brazo izquierdo ni hermano. Su mentón esta ligeramente cubierto por una pequeña barba. Este hombre es un misterio, mide bien sus palabras y es todo un maestro en el arte de la espada, es calmado, pero una fiera a la hora de contratacar tanto física como psicológica. Malik igual es muy bien parecido, puede parecer un poco desanimado y frio, pero eso se debe a un dolor que carga su corazón.

– He terminado la misión que Al Mualin me encomendó – dice el asesino.

– Me alegro Altair. Mientras menos gobernantes corruptos, mejor – Malik y Altair quedan en silencio. Sus miradas están cruzadas y son solo sus corazones los que suenan en la habitación y Altair forma en sus labios una sonrisa dulce dedicada para Malik. El hombre sin un brazo se sonroja y Altair le planta un rápido, pero cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su acompañante quien no pone resistencia alguna.

– Ya me voy – susurra Altair con encanto al oído de Malik. Ambos sonríen y Altair deja sobre el escritorio de Malik una pluma manchada con sangre en señal de que cumplió su misión de asesinato.

Ahora esta en las tierras santas de Masyaf, lugar donde se alberga el credo de los asesinos. Altair sale del castillo donde habitan sus hermanos asesinos. Al Mualin, el mentor de la orden, le acaba de asignar una nueva misión; debe de ir a Acre a matar a un grupo de líderes corruptos que han cerrado los muelles para evitar el libre comercio con Japón, después de eso, descansaría en el burdel de Jerusalén junto a su amado.

Ya es de noche. La noche cubre con su manto oscuro las frías tierras de Acre, hogar de templarios. Altair es una sombra fundida con la oscuridad, un águila que vuela victoriosa tras haber cenado, o en el caso de Altair, haber asesinado a su objetivo.

Altair toma un caballo y cabalga hasta las salidas de Acre. En su trayecto, piensa en el hombre de un brazo y en las cosas que hará cuando estén frente a frente; besarlo, susúrrale al oído su tremendo amor, plantarle caricias y miradas tan dulces como el néctar. Aun recuerda como fue el primer beso entre ambos, aun recuerda las inseguridades en lo hacían, aun recuerda las lagrimas que soltaron tras saber que su amor era imposible, aun recuerda los besos a escondidas en los entrenamientos, aun recuerda la primera vez que hicieron el amor, aun recuerda las noches llenas de besos, aun recuerda los días llenos de risas y caricias, aun recuerda los abrazos discretos; y sobre todo, aun recuerda que por su estupidez Malik perdió un brazo y a su hermano menor Kadar.

Un bostezo sale de su boca, el cansancio le esta ganando y la necesidad de ver a su amante se desvanece poco a poco por lo que decide continuar hasta la ciudad mas cercana para pasar la noche.

El asesino cabalga alrededor de una hora con la luna guiándole. Finalmente logra divisar a lo lejos un enorme castillo, la curiosidad y el cansancio le ganan, ordena al caballo apresurar el trote y el corcel responde a la orden. Finalmente, quedan delante de la estructura.

Este castillo, esta rodeado por una inmensa muralla de roca dura, detrás de este se puede oler que hay una gran variedad de plantas y frutos ahí lo que da a conocer que hay un jardín. Para el asesino, que es experto en el arte del desplazamiento (Parkour), no le es problema escalar la muralla hasta la sima, primero sus ojos se centran en el castillo, que esta hecho con piedras duras y grandes, hay ventanas en todas partes pero la mayoría están cubiertas por rejas, hay antorchas en pocos rincones de la muralla, pues el jardín que esta lleno de flores fosforescentes es suficiente como para alumbrar el lugar. Pájaros, insectos y animalitos se reunían en un solo lugar para prestar atención a algo que llamó igualmente la atención del asesino.

En el jardín estaba una joven muy hermosa, sus mejillas rosadas, ojos azul verdoso, una cabellera lacia, larga y rosada, a lo lejos se notaba su piel blanca como lunas, un cuerpo de musa, una sonrisa encantadora, una risita tierna, y esa dulzura con la que trataba a sus animales del jardín.

La joven se aseguró de que todo ser vivo que vivía en su jardín estuviera ahí presente y una vez que los vio a todos reunidos, comenzó a afinar su voz para comenzar una hermosa canción. Como si los dioses estuvieran de su lado, se escucha un solo de piano dulce y tranquilo, los pájaros empiezan a tararear su alegre canto y para ella, esa es una señal de que ya es hora de comenzar.

"_Sol amigo asoma ya_

_Invitando a despertar_

_Un día lleno de alegrías comenzara_

_En las flores brilla aun_

_El roció matinal_

_Como estrellitas perezosas_

_Que se quieren quedar_

_Pero con tus rayos te las llevaras._

Nuevamente el solo de piano se escucha y la joven se va a lo que es una fuente ubicada cerca del escondite del asesino. Ella comienza a mirar su reflejo y sonríe; Altair ve unas enredaderas en la muralla y con ellas logra bajar la muralla sin que la joven se diese cuenta y poco a poco se va acercando a la hermosa joven hasta quedar a 30 pasos de ella. El sonido del piano se va debilitando y ella canta a la luna.

_En las flores brilla aun_

_El roció matinal_

_Como estrellitas perezosas que se quieren quedar_

_Pero con tus rayos, te las llevaras"_

La joven termina con una sonrisa su canción y los animales brincan de alegría. Ella se pone de pie, y no sin antes regalarles una cálida sonrisa a sus amiguitos, se retira. El asesino no la pierde de vista sino hasta que la bella musa entra a su palacio. Altair esta lleno de ansias de conocer a tan maravillosa joven, quiere saber su nombre, sus gustos, sus disgustos; quiere ver más de cerca esa cara de ángel que la joven porta por lo que se aventura a escalar el castillo de roca. Altair logra encontrar una ventana amplia sin rejas y entre al interior del castillo con tal sigilo que pareciera que nadie a entrado; nuevamente Altair se sorprende al ver el palacio de mármol en el que vive la joven, el lugar esta lleno de reliquias y monedas de oro depositadas en jarrones, los espejos están de los mejor pulidos, todas las sillas y cojines eran de piel de animal, la estructura era magnifica y una nunca antes vista, el incienso esta en cada esquina del palacio al igual que retratos de la bella joven que tocó el corazón del asesino. Pero ninguno comparado a su verdadera belleza.

Altair busca con desesperación y cuidado a la musa evitando a las mucamas, esclavos negros y guardias. El asesino se siente frustrado al no encontrar huella alguna de la joven y siente como su corazón se encoje por cada segundo que pasa pero a lo lejos ve la maravillosa figura que tanto estuvo buscando, ahí esta ella, siendo escoltada por una mujer con armadura ¿su protectora tal vez?, Altair se esconde en un armario de oro cerca de donde esta la diosa, abre un poco la puerta para ver el rostro mas perfecto del mundo, pero hay algo diferente con ese rostro, ya no tiene esa sonrisa que tenia antes. Ella esta triste.

– Princesa, comprendo que quiera salir a conocer sus alrededores, pero debe de entender que mas allá de las murallas esta lleno de bandidos y musulmanes molestos – dice la energética voz de la mujer con armadura.

– Pero comandante Hurricane, yo quiero conocer los grandes castillos de Masyaf, la belleza de Jerusalén, las estructuras de Damasco y sobre todo. Quiero ser libre – implora la joven de hermoso rostro con un tono de suplica y emoción. La comandante de las tropas del castillo, Hurricane, mira con tristeza a su princesa y sin permiso la abraza con dulzura, la princesa se sonroja pero corresponde el abrazo acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos por parte de su protectora.

– Yo no quiero que nada malo le pase su majestad, quiero protegerla con mi alma de los peligros de allá afuera y eso haré aunque me cueste la vida – Hurricane se quita el casco y su cabello cae sobre sus hombros con libertad, mira a su princesa a los ojos con pasión y ambas se miran por un rato, la comandante comienza a acercar sus labios a los de su princesa pero esta la aleja despacio no deseando ese beso. Hurricane baja la cabeza apenada y disculpándose con su reina, se retira.

Altair esta celoso y triste a la vez.

Hurricane, comandante de las tropas del castillo y protectora de la dueña de este, es una mujer ruda, enérgica, feroz, ágil y leal. Su armadura era de acero negro con una simbología de un rayo en el pecho, llevaba siempre consigo su alfanje empuñado por sus guantes de acero, sus ojos fiusha son un remolino lleno de rayos para sus enemigos y arcoíris para su princesa. Su cabello esta teñido de seis colores diferentes igualados al arcoíris; rojo, una señal de poder y coraje en Masyaf, naranja, una señal de alegría en Damasco, amarillo, una señal de energía en Acre, verde, una señal de resistencia en Túnez, azul, una señal de lealtad en Malasia y morado, una señal de dignidad en Jerusalén. Hurricane es una mujer difícil de enamorar, ella, mujer que no gusta de los hombres jamás ira al lecho con uno; esta locamente enamorada de su diosa, amorosa cuando esta a su lado, celosa cuando alguien mas lo esta. Aunque ella sabe que su bella princesa jamás corresponderá su amor, ella luchara para que ese corazón de oro sea solo suyo.

Altair solo tiene su mirada en la bella figura de la joven, la bella musa se va y Altair la sigue con cuidado. La bella mujer se dirige a su alcoba, abre la puerta de su habitación y se encierra con llave. Altair maldice en voz baja.

La diosa da un pequeño recorrido por su alcoba tarareando una angelical canción danzando y dando pequeñas vueltas, se dirige a su ventana, la cual para su desgracias tiene rejas que la hacen sentir presa, la joven mira las estrellas con ternura y la luna le sonríe por tan bella sonrisa. Finalmente ella bosteza y se quita sus ropas para ponerse su bata larga e irse a la cama, esta noche quiere soñar que es un pájaro libre en pleno vuelo. Se acurruca en sus sabanas y finalmente cierra sus encantadores ojos de diamante.

El asesino ya se ha percatado de que todos duermen y de que los guardias están en su descanso, de su cinturón de cuero saca una cuchilla de acero delgado y usando un viejo truco de los asesinos logra entrar a la habitación de la princesa. Altair la ve respirar pacíficamente y eso le trae paz, el asesino toma la iniciativa de dormir con ella así que se acurruca a un lado de la joven sin hacer ruido y cierra los ojos para finalmente descansar un poco; pero sus oídos captan como alguien respira agitadamente, el asesino abre lentamente sus ojos dorados y ve que la joven esta despierta viéndolo con sorpresa y miedo. Ella va a gritar, pero Altair la calma sacando su espada y poniéndola entre el y la joven en señal de que Altair preferiría morir a que hacerle daño, así, la joven calla su grito y Altair vuelve a cerrar sus ojos listo para hablar con ella en la mañana.

El cálido sol ya ha salido de su escondite en las montanas y la primera persona en despertar es el asesino Altair. La joven continua dormida y Altair, como buen hombre de palabra que es, no se atrevió a tocar a la joven en toda la noche. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven abre sus ojos con pereza y ve a Altair de pie mirando por su ventana, ella se asusta, pues al parecer no ha sido ningún sueño lo de anoche pero sabe que debe mantener su cordura intacta. Altair nota a la joven princesa despierta y se acerca a ella con cuidado de no alterarla.

– Por favor bella princesa, no temáis de mi, pues yo jamás seria capaz de lastimar a tan hermosa flor como usted – dice el asesino con ternura en su voz. La joven mira indecisa a Altair, y este lo nota.

– Bella musa, me preguntaba si me haría el favor de demostrarle mi intenso amor por usted – la joven un tanto curiosa asintió.

– Le imploro hija de lunas, que me de un plazo de una semana para que deje su puerta sin seguro y me deje visitarle por las noches para así demostrarle mi amor que crece como fuego en mi corazón – Altair tomó sus manos con las de ella entrelazándolas y en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar le dijo.

– Y si ese plazo se cumple y yo no he cumplido mi misión. Prometo por mi vida jamás volver a molestarla dulce ángel – la joven busca en los ojos de Altair una pisca de maldad; pero como concentrarse con ese par de ojos dorados mirándole. Eso hace que ella acepte.

Altair sonríe ante su primera victoria y soltando sus manos le dice.

– Antes que nada bella joven, quisiera que me contestara algo ¿Cuál es su nombre? – ella lo mira por un minuto y con un hilo de voz le responde tímidamente.

– Fluttershy, que significa mariposa tímida – Altair entonces se da cuenta de que Fluttershy no viene de tierras arábicas pero eso ya no le importa, ahora tiene una nueva misión que cumplir cada noche a la luz de la luna.

Fue así como Altair Ibn La Ahad y Fluttershy la diosa se vieron cada noche exactamente a las doce en punto para demostrarse su amor con caricias, besos y algo mas; en tan solo 3 días la joven ya había caído perdidamente enamorada de Altair, cada noche el entraba a su habitación sin hacer ruido y besaba sus labios rosados con ternura para informarle a su princesa que ya estaba nuevamente junto a ella. Altair y Fluttershy, ambos ya eran un manantial con bellas flores floreciendo hermosamente en sus aguas cálidas; ambos ya conocían los secretos del otro y sus miedos. Ella era la luna que iluminaba a Altair hasta su palacio y Altair era la noche que le anunciaba a ella que él se aproximaba; noches y mas noches de pasión sin que nadie se enterase de un amor que nadie vería con buenos ojos; el, un asesino a mano armada con ella, una joven y hermosa princesa de alta simpatía. Pero el amor que existía entre ambos era mas poderoso que lo que los demás opinaran, para ellos solo estaban ellos, ellos y ellos. Nadie más.

En una noche como cualquier otra, el asesino se dirigía junto a su corcel hacia el castillo de su bella amada que ya esperaba por su llegada. 8 meses, 8 mese viéndose uno al otro sin que nadie se diese cuenta y eso era digno de celebrarse. El asesino ya se había adentrado al castillo y ya estaba recorriendo los pasillos de este buscando la habitación de Fluttershy, finalmente entró y vio en el lecho que compartía con ella a su hermosa Fluttershy tapada simplemente por unas cobijas delgadas con una sonrisita traviesa grabada en sus labios. Altair sonrió y acercándose a ella con rapidez, le dio un bello y apasionado beso en los labios que ella correspondió, ambos se quitaron sus ropas y dieron a iniciar su ritual de amor como en cualquier otra noche.

A la mañana siguiente. Hurricane, quien había visto a su princesa más distraída y distanciada de todo, decidió ir a la alcoba de su diosa y ver como estaba. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermosa princesa compartiendo el lecho junto a un hombre de cabellos castaños. Hurricane sintió una inmensa rabia hacia el hombre que descansaba a un lado de su amada que en un intento de saciar su furia desenvainó su alfanje y corrió hacia el hombre con la intención de clavarle su acero en su pecho. Altair abrió sus ojos al escuchar las pisadas de alguien que corría hacia él y al voltear a su derecha vio a una furiosa Hurricane dirigirse hacia el con un sable alzado; el asesino se puso rápidamente de pie y envolviéndose en las sabanas tomó sus ropas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

– ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ¡Matad al intruso! ¡Este perro ha osado compartir lecho con nuestra princesa! – gritaba Hurricane a todo pulmón llamando a sus tropas.

Altair salió fácilmente del castillo y se vistió en el jardín del castillo, después volvió a correr en dirección a la entrada del castillo y al salir, afuera le esperaba su leal corcel listo para comenzar la huida. Altair montó su caballo y le ordenó al animal iniciar el trote mientras que a lo lejos pudo ver a su hermosa Fluttershy verle desde la ventana con una mirada triste.

Altair ya se acercaba hacia las entradas de Jerusalén, dejó a su agotado caballo en la entrada del mercado y comenzó su caminata hacia el burdel de los asesinos.

El asesino entró sigiloso en el burdel y vio frente a un escritorio a su persona favorita. Malik Al Sayf. Altair le saludó como le era de costumbre solo que mas contento y Malik le recibió el saludo igual contento de verle.

– ¡Que sorpresa Altair! Desde que me enteré del saqueo de Damasco creí que jamás volvería a verte otra vez hermano mio – dice Malik en un tono feliz pero casi neutral. Altair no ha parado de sonreír desde que vio el burdel a lo lejos; no solo porque esta feliz de ver a su amante y amigo de nuevo, sino porque también quiere contarle a su amigo la gran belleza que encontró en un jardín cerca de las tierras de Acre.

– Esa sonrisa que llevas en el rostro me perturba un poco Altair, ¿a que se debe tanta felicidad? – pregunta el Rafiq con curiosidad. Altair sonríe ampliamente y con una voz soñadora e impaciente comienza a contarle a Malik sobre la joven y hermosa Fluttershy que conoció hace 8 meses, Malik escucha maravillado e incrédulo a la vez, nunca había escuchado a ningún hombre hablar sobre una mujer de la misma manera en la que Altair lo hacia.

– ¡No seas absurdo Altair! Solo las mujeres que tienen la divina gracia de Alá pueden llegar a ser tan hermosas como la que tú describes ¡Pero hasta ahora ninguna mujer ha tenido tal gracia! – Altair se ríe ante los comentarios de su amante y no puede evitar darle un beso en la mejilla y prometerle que mañana mismo traerá a la bella Fluttershy para que Malik le crea. El Rafiq acepta y es así como Altair se arriesga a volver al castillo donde ahora su cabeza tiene precio con tal de demostrarle a Malik que las mujeres de pura belleza si existen.

El asesino se prepara para su partida en la noche y esta vez por seguridad portara su espada de Damasco consigo; Altair tomó un caballo y se dirigió hacia Acre con calma planeando como sacaría a su dama de tan horrenda prisión. Finalmente Altair sale más allá de las tierras de Acre y se adentra al desierto buscando el castillo que tantas veces Fluttershy le había mostrado. Ya esta en las profundidades del frio desierto s mitad de la noche; llega al castillo y lo primero que observa es la ventana de la habitación de la mujer que tanto ama, Altair piensa en escalar hasta la ventana de Fluttershy y pedirle que le despeje el camino pero Altair se da cuenta de algo, hay guardias custodiando cada rincón del hermoso jardín de su amada y eso le hace saber que habrá muchos mas guardias en el interior del castillo. El asesino da un gran suspiro y de su cinturón de cuero saca los cuchillos que siempre carga con el y con eso le es mas que suficiente para preparase para lo que se avecina.

Altair escala la muralla sin ser visto; lanza los cuchillos que tenia a dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada al castillo y estos caen al suelo con sangre brotando de su pecho, nadie note esto y Altair aprovecha para correr hacia la entrada y entrar sigilosamente al interior del palacio. El asesino avanza tan solo unos pasos y unos guardias que se interponían entre el y un pasillo mas le obligan a esconderse detrás de un pilar para no ser visto, los guardias pasan cerca sin verlo y una vez que Altair los pierde de su campo de visual el asesino retoma su carrera. Altair recorre varios pasillos evitando todos los guardias que podría pero al momento de dar una curva por un pasillo alargado, se encuentra cara a cara con un enorme grupo de guardias que custodiaban los tesoros de Fluttershy. El grupo de guardias se lanza al ataque alzando sus espadas con furia de titanes y Altair saca de un guante de cuero que lleva en su mano derecha una cuchilla oculta que funcionaba con un mecanismo muy avanzado, y con este se lanza igual al ataque contra el grupo armado de guardias.

Altair se abalanza contra el primer guardia que tiene enfrente y le clava su acero en la garganta matándolo al instante, después hace lo mismo con otros dos guardias pero al ver como estos comenzaron a sacar sus armas pesadas, se vio obligado a sacar su espada de Damasco, con esta hábilmente atraviesa el estomago de tres guardias y solo le faltan cuatro mas para terminar con su pelea. Uno de los guardias alza su espada y hace un muy pequeño corte en las ropas de Altair que no logran ni rasgarle la piel, Altair gruñe y golpea al guardia en la quijada mandándolo al suelo, después clavó su espada en el vientre del guardia y optó por soltar su espada y recoger una de los guardias muertos. Los tres guardias faltantes temblaban al ver a sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo muertos, Altair les lanza una mirada retadora y dos guardias huyen llenos de miedo. El último de ellos tragó saliva nervioso y en un parpadear de ojos ya tenía una espada clavada en la garganta.

Altair continúa su camino y por fin llega a la habitación de su amada pero nota como la puerta esta cerrada con llave y no hace mas que patearla para poder abrirla, finalmente lo hace y ve a Fluttershy sentada en la cama con su mirada clavada en la ventana pero ahora ella concentra su mirada en Altair y una dulce sonrisa se asoma en sus labios.

– ¡Amor mio! – exclama Altair alzando sus brazos y Fluttershy corre hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza. La joven mira a Altair con risueño y le besa en los labios mientras una lágrima recorre la rosada mejilla de la joven.

– Altair… volviste por mí – dice Fluttershy con sus ojos brillando de amor, Altair acaricia su mejilla con dulzura y después recuerda su misión.

– Fluttershy, tengo que sacarte de esta prisión y llevarte a vivir conmigo – dijo Altair rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a Fluttershy con seriedad. Altair le explica a Fluttershy que tiene un plan para sacarla del castillo y ella lo escucha atentamente mientras él le explica su plan. Así, ambos se besan con pasión y Altair empuña nuevamente la espada que tomó hace unos momentos, se dirige a la ventana de Fluttershy y con una tremenda fuerza rompe los barrotes que cubrían la ventana. Altair asoma su cabeza por la ya descubierta ventana y chifla fuertemente, toma la mano de su amada y le dice que nada malo les parará, pero a lo lejos oyen como unos pasos de acero se acercan corriendo hacia la habitación donde ellos están y un exhausta y molesta Hurricane entra en la habitación con su arma en la mano. Hurricane mira como las manos del asesino y su princesa están enganchadas y ve a Altair con una tremenda ira después ve a su diosa pero su mirada cambia a una de suplica, diciéndole con la mirada que se olvidara de tan vulgar hombre y volviera a la segura vida que tenia en su palacio. Junto a ella. Pero Fluttershy ya esta decidida y salta por la ventana llena de seguridad, la joven ha aterrizado en un hermoso caballo blanco y con una sonrisa llena de alegría le grita a su amado.

– ¡Acompáñame a mi libertad Altair Ibn La Ahad! – Altair sonríe y también lasta por la ventana pero el asesino esta tan acostumbrado a los saltos a altas alturas que no necesita un caballo para caer intacto. Fluttershy le extiende la mano a Altair invitándolo a subir en el caballo y este lo hace gustoso. Hurricane siente como una parte de su corazón se marchita y ya no puede hacer nada más que rogarle a su amor secreto.

– ¡No huya princesa! ¡La amo! – pero Fluttershy y Altair ya no escuchan nada mas que el dulce sonido de una larga vida que comenzaran a partir de ahora. Juntos.

Altair toma el mando de las riendas del caballo y cabalgan juntos hacia la luna. Fluttershy se aferra a la espalda de Altair con ternura y le da las gracias por liberarla de su propio castillo, Altair solo le dedica una sincera sonrisa y comienza a contarle sobre el lugar a donde irán. Jerusalén. Altair le advierte a su dulce princesa que tanta belleza que ella porta captara mucho la atención de la gente equivocada por lo que Altair la cubre con un manto marrón que tenia el corcel en uno de sus bolsos de carga, Fluttershy se cubre la cara y el cuerpo por lo que el manto viejo le hace perder su bella apariencia, pero eso es preferible a que algún perro malnacido se atreva a tocarla.

La pareja llega por la mañana a Jerusalén y Fluttershy esta más que encantada por el simple hecho de conocer un lugar diferente al suyo. Ella nunca antes había pisado un mercado, mucho menos la tierra que levantaba al caminar, no hay joyas ni tesoros, solo deliciosos perfumes y flores por todas partes. La joven ve nuevas caras y niños que juegan alrededor de ella. Fluttershy se sentía feliz, y no sabia por qué. Altair le cuenta a Fluttershy las distintas historias que corren por la historia de las tierras santas, tales como _El Saco Prodigioso _que hicieron carcajear a la joven, _Cuento de la Oca y los Pavos Reales_ que llenaron a la joven de impresión, los siete viajes que hizo Simbad el marinero que dejaron a la bella mujer con la boca abierta,_ Historia Prodigiosa de a Ciudad de Bronce_ es historia hizo a la joven estremecerse de miedo por lo que Altair le contó _Algunas Gracias y Teorías del amo de la Risa y de los Chistes _que hicieron reír a la joven nuevamente. Al cabo de unas horas se fueron acercando al burdel de los asesinos y Altair no paraba de sonreír lleno de emoción por mostrarle a su amigo tan hermosa joya.

– Amada mía – comenzó Altair – te llevare a conocer a un amigo mio, pues le he contado de lo maravillosa que eras pero no me ha creído y quiero que se trague sus palabras – Fluttershy lo dudó por unos momentos pero como siempre, terminó aceptando.

Malik estaba en su escritorio trazando algunos mapas con tranquilidad hasta que el sonido de una puerta abrirse le pone alerta. El hombre de un brazo alza su vista y ve frente a el a Altair con una distinguida sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual era demasiado extraño en el.

– ¿A que se debe esa felicidad que te invade hermano? – pregunta Malik con curiosidad.

– Malik, he traído lo que he prometido – dice el asesino con inferioridad. Malik arquea una ceja confundido pero es entonces que nota la presencia de alguien más. Una mujer que cubría todo su cuerpo y cara a excepción de sus ojos y nariz. Malik mira a Altair y este le ordena a la mujer que se quite tan horribles trapos. La joven lo hace y Malik abre sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a una hermosa mariposa salir de su capullo.

Para Malik el tiempo de ha detenido, todo a su alrededor se desmorona y solo están ella y el mirándose a los ojos. Malik siente como sus mejillas arden y empieza a notar que su respiración le falla, para el Rafiq no es una simple joven la que tiene enfrene. No, es una hermosa diosa enviada por su todopoderoso Alá para mostrarles que la belleza se manifiesta en forma femenina. Esos ojos perfectos con un color misterioso, ese hermoso rostro de ángel, esas lindas mejillas, ese cabello con olores a flores, su bellísima y bien parecida figura, esa piel suave a la vista, esos labios carnosos y rosados. Todo en ella es más que perfección. Malik siente ese calor que nace en el corazón como cuando uno tiene su primera novia, se siente rejuvenecer tan solo verla a los ojos, siente como su viejo y agitado corazón toma nuevamente las energías que se fueron. Malik esta enamorado, y ya no es de Altair.

Malik y Fluttershy se presentan con un apretón de manos y cuando Malik toma la mano de Fluttershy su tención de agita cada vez mas deseando una mejor cercanía. Finalmente se sueltan y Altair mirando a Fluttershy le dice.

– Bueno Fluttershy, debo irme a Masyaf a hacer algo importante. Quédate con Malik, yo volveré mañana en la mañana, te lo prometo – Fluttershy agacha la cabeza un tanto triste pero al oír la frase "te prometo" sonríe y se despide de Altair con un simple beso en la mejilla. Finalmente Altair los deja a ambos solos. Y Malik agradece infinitamente eso.

El hombre de un brazo le ofrece a Fluttershy un espacio donde descansar, ella acepta gustosa y mientras Fluttershy se dirige hacia el lugar que Malik le indicó, el jefe del burdel no puede evitar ver las caderas de la joven menearse durante su caminar. Malik esta dispuesto a enamorar a Fluttershy de él, porque sabe que si lo lograse o no, ella nunca diría palabra alguna a Altair.

Los días transcurren en las tierras de Jerusalén; Altair visita a Fluttershy cada que puede, Fluttershy se queda durante ese tiempo con Malik, y Malik la besa cada que Altair no esta. Ya llevan mas de una semana juntos, el y ella amándose en secreto sin que Altair se enterase, besándose y acariciándose en la infinidad de la noche y es que Malik y Altair también tienen sus momentos a espaldas de Fluttershy. Es otro día más en las tierras de Masyaf. Altair se alista para salir a Jerusalén y visitar como le es de costumbre a Fluttershy; toma un caballo y cabalga durante horas hasta Jerusalén, Altair recorre el mismo camino que usa para llegar al burdel, se supone que todos los Miércoles Altair trabaja el doble como asesino pero esta vez le dieron el día libre por los buenos trabajos ya realizados así que quiere sorprender a Fluttershy con una visita sorpresa. El asesino ya esta frente a la puerta del burdel y abre la puerta lentamente para ni hacer ningún ruido, entra al burdel y se extraña al no ver a Malik en su escritorio trabajando en mapas, lo pasa de largo y se dirige a el área donde Fluttershy duerme; abre lentamente la puerta de la habitación y ve como hay ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, y en la cama, ya se hallaban dos cuerpos sudados y relajados descansando en ese lecho que ella tenia. Altair abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a su mejor amigo y a su mujer juntos en la misma cama regalándose besos y caricias con sonrisas en sus rostros. Altair quiso llorar, llorar a orillas de un rio y descargar todo su dolor; pero se da cuenta de algo. Él es asesino.

Los besos y las caricias que Malik y Fluttershy se hacían se vieron interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de la puerta ser abierta con violencia. Ambos cambian sus miradas de sorpresa a una de completo terror. Ahí esta Altair, mirándolos con odio y celos.

– A-Altair – tartamudea Fluttershy sin saber que decir. Altair se acerca a ella y la pareja se paraliza del miedo. Altair alza su mano y le da una bofetada a Fluttershy que la manda al suelo, la joven se tapa con las sabanas y comienza a llorar de dolor y vergüenza. Malik se molesta y envolviéndose en una cobija se pone de pie y le dice a Altair que intente calmarse, el asesino no hace caso y le da un golpe en el estomago a Malik que lo manda a la cama.

– ¡Como se atreven par de cerdos! – grita Altair en medio de su rabia, se dirige hacia Fluttershy y tomándola bruscamente del brazo le grita - ¡Tu que ya eras mía te atreves a engañar a tu futuro esposo! – Fluttershy llora desconsoladamente y en ese lapso que Altair golpeaba a su mujer, Malik se había vestido y se dirigió hasta Altair para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Altair suelta a Fluttershy y esta corre a esconderse detrás de Malik.

– ¡Por favor cálmate Altair, te lo podemos explicar! – Malik trata de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo pero Altair ya esta hecho una fiera y saca de su cinturón sin dudarlo un cuchillo de delgado filo. Fluttershy comenzó a temblar y Malik sintió miedo. Altair no lo pensó ni dos veces y clavó el cuchillo en la pierna de Malik causando que este cayera al suelo adolorido. El asesino miró como la pierna de Malik comenzaba a sangrar y al ver que este no podía ponerse de pie aprovechó para ahora fijar su mirada en Fluttershy quien estaba tumbada en un rincón de la habitación temblando agitadamente, Altair se acerca a ella lentamente con el cuchillo aun en mano; alzó el cuchillo al cielo y mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la joven. Altair soltó su cuchillo y prefirió sacar su espada para acabar el trabajo, estuvo a punto de clavar su acero contra el pecho de la joven pero algo inesperado pasó en esos momentos. El tiempo para Fluttershy se hizo mas lento y el sonido de una ventana romperse captó su atención. Era Hurricane quien había ingresado al burdel con violencia. En ese tiempo de cámara lenta una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Fluttershy, Hurricane se interpuso entre Fluttershy y la espada y así como la sonrisa de Fluttershy vino, se fue.

Hurricane cayó al suelo con su armadura manchada en sangre. La espada atravesó su estomago y la mató al instante. Sin darle la oportunidad a Fluttershy para agradecerle.

Altair ve como el cuerpo de Hurricane se palidece y Fluttershy corre a un lado de su protectora con sus ojos ya llenos e hinchados por el llanto.

– ¡Hurricane! – se lamentaba Fluttershy tratando de que su protectora abriera de nuevo esos ojos fiusha que tanto le gustaban - ¡Gracias! ¡Oh gracias mi amada Hurricane! ¡Con esta acción me has demostrado que tu valentía y amor es más fuerte que la de cualquier hombre! ¡Perdóname por no darte la oportunidad de que mostrara tu intenso amor por mí! – Fluttershy acarició la abundante cabellera de Hurricane y vio a Altair con una mirada llena de dolor.

– ¿Por qué Altair? ¿Por qué? – lloraba la joven con estruendo en el cadáver de su amiga y protectora. Altair se sintió terrible al ver a tan hermosa mujer en ese estado de tristeza, miró su espada y un gran odio hacia si mismo le llenó su ser. Altair estuvo a punto de decir algo pero sus palabras son calladas por un grito que lanza el asesino al sentir como algo afilado se le clavaba en el pie, Altair cayó al suelo con su pie herido y Malik aun con su pie sangrando se puso de pie y clavó sin piedad la espada en el abdomen de Altair. El asesino comenzó a escupir sangre y su vista se le fue nublando.

Fluttershy y Malik se acercaron a Altair y Fluttershy comenzó a derramar sus lagrimas sobre el rostro de Altair quien parecía irse pronto.

– M-Malik... yo… yo realmente –

– No Altair, descansa. No tienes de que disculparte, hiciste lo que cualquier hombre lleno de amor haría – dijo Malik tratando de no llorar igual comprendiendo los sentimientos de Altair.

– Malik… quiero decirte algo antes de partir – Malik ya no pudo aguantar mas y las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – Realmente lamento haberte traicionado de esta manera con Fluttershy. Yo te amo y tú… tú lo sabes más que nadie. ¡Oh perdóname por haber tomado nuestra relación a la ligera e intentar matarte, pues tú me demostraste que no son solo las manos de las mujeres las que pueden mostrar a un hombre la pasión y el cariño! ¡Por favor! ¡Recuerda nuestro amor como algo más dulce que el amor que una mujer daría! – Altair toce un poco y después le pide a Malik un ultimo beso de su boca, Malik sonríe y besa a Altair con pasión de pareja mientras Fluttershy los mira conmovida. Después Altair se dirigió hacia Fluttershy.

– Y tu, bella diosa. Perdóname por tratarte como a una cortesana y no ponerte la atención que tanto te merecías y aun mereces. Perdóname por matar a tu protectora que tanto te amaba como yo. Perdóname por ser un estúpido – Fluttershy besa a Altair y el asesino mira a sus dos amantes con arrepentimiento.

– Perdónenme los dos por no saber tratarlos como se debía – Malik y Fluttershy se miran con lágrimas en los ojos y finalmente Altair comienza a toser mas sangre, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y la herida en su abdomen comienza a parar su sangrado. Altair da su último suspiro y ve una completa oscuridad cubrirle, y a lo lejos, una luz blanca que se extendió iluminando toda la oscuridad. Y finalmente, sus ojos se cierran con lentitud.

Malik y Fluttershy lloran juntos tras la partida de alguien a quien amaron con todo su ser. Ese mismo día Malik y Fluttershy enterraron los cuerpos de Hurricane y Altair en el cementerio de Masyaf; la orden de asesinos hizo un homenaje a su compañero caído y las tropas de Hurricane rezaron por ella. Malik y Fluttershy prometieron durante el entierro no separarse jamás, juraron frente a Alá que se serian leales hasta el fin de sus días y que sus corazones latirían de amor hasta la muerte, dejarían que el ave del amor les cuidara y que los ángeles de Altair y Hurricane les protegieran ante cualquier mal.

Malik y Fluttershy se casaron en Jerusalén y vivieron en el gran palacio de la joven.

Fue así como el amor que había entre ellos duró para siempre, criaron un bebé juntos, envejecieron juntos y murieron juntos. Fue por historias así que Alá todopoderoso comenzó a cuidar de las parejas de toda clase, les ayudará desde los cielos de oro a cultivar su amor y a hacerlo duradero. Porque el amor no se manifiesta entre un hombre y una mujer. No, el amor se manifiesta entre dos personas que se aman, hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres, mujeres con hombres; el amor se lo damos a quienes deseamos y quienes nos desean. Amar a alguien del mismo sexo no hace raro a uno, nos hace _No tener más miedo a entregar nuestros labios sin antes mirar, pues no se puede ocultar el perfume de una flor_.

Fin


End file.
